Ghoul School 2
by sailormewmewinuluver
Summary: basically a fan sequel to the movie Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School. Just an idea I had one day. I don't know if it'll continue on or not. That's for you guys to decide. but please try to enjoy and let me know your thoughts. No flames please or I'll get Thor to smite you or something.


"Are you guys sure about where we're going?" Daphne turns to the back of the Mystery Machine and asks Shaggy who's making a huge sandwich.

"Of course I'm sure Daph." he replies before cutting the sandwich in two and handing one half to Scooby. They both eat their half in one go.

"I can't see anything through this rain." Fred said squinting through the windshield trying to see. Finally they found the turn off and pulled up to the school gates. "Wow. It's amazing guys." Velma said in awe as they looked at the huge brick building.

"Oh that's Callaway Military School. Mrs. Grimwoods is next door." Scrappy piped up from Velma's lap. They turned to the left and saw the house. The three who had never been there before gulped. As Fred pulled up to the gates they opened on their own.

"Don't worry they're all really nice. Just don't do anything to upset Matches. Uncle Scooby made that mistake." Scrappy said causing Scooby to blush and laugh awkwardly. Fred drove over the bridge and parked the van. As they all climbed out Fred, Velma and Daphne moved cautiously while Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy walked normally. Shaggy knocked on the door. The door opened on it's own or so it seemed.

"Mrs. Grimwood you here?" Scrappy called out into the empty entranceway. As they all moved into the house the door was closed behind them by Hand. When the door closed Fred, Velma and Daphne jumped a bit. They all saw a purple bat fly towards them. Suddenly she changed into a girl with light purple hair, a dark purple dress and red shoes.

"Hey Sybila." Scrappy spoke up.

"Hello guys. Who are these with you?" Sybila asked after greeting her old coaches.

"Oh this is the rest of the gang. Sybila meet Fred, Daphne and Velma." Shaggy introduced.

"Fangtastic to meet you." she said smiling revealing her fangs glinting in the light. The three newcomers gulped nervously.

"Rhare's Rs. Rimwood? Rand Ratches?" Scooby asked her.

"Oh she should be here soon she had to help re-wrap Tannis again." Sybila said with a sigh. Just then Mrs. Grimwood came in with Tannis and Matches on her heels. Tannis gasped when she saw her three ex coaches.

"Shaggy!" she exclaimed happily while jumping into his arms.

"Hey Tannis." Shaggy smiled at the daughter of the Mummy. She let go and ran to hug Scrappy and Scooby. After she was done she saw the three strangers and suddenly became shy. She ran back and hid behind Mrs. Grimwood.

"Hello there Matches." Scrappy greeted the dragon. He had grown in a year now he was about 3ft long and 2ft high. Matches returned the greeting.

"Hello there. I'm Mrs. Grimwood. Headmistress of this finishing school." she told the three new comers. Daphne was the first to regain her bearings.

"N...nice to meet you Mrs. Grimwood. I'm Daphne and this is Fred and Velma." Daphne managed to stutter out.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Why don't we move to the sitting room and you meet my other girls." she invited. As they walked in they heard a howl.

"Do you have a pet wolf as well?" Velma asked to try and break the awkward silence.

"Oh no that's Winnie. Girls come down here please!" Mrs. Grimwood said before calling the other three students to her. They all heard another howl and what sounded like paws running across the wood floor. Soon enough the daughter of the werewolf joined them. Phanty appeared out of no where as usual and they finally heard the loud stomping that announced Elsa's arrival.

"Hey teach." Winnie greeted the trio of old coaches.

"Hey coach how you been?" Elsa asked on the heels of Winnie.

"Hey guys." Phanty giggled. It sent shivers down the other half of the Mystery Inc. crews backs.

"Now that we're all here Fred, Velma, Daphne I'd like you to meet my youngest Tannis the Mummys daughter, Sybila Dracula's daughter, Elsa Daughter of Frankentine Sr., Phanty daughter of The Phantom and Winnie the Werewolf's daughter. Oh and Matches." Mrs. Grimwood introduced the girls and their pet dragon formally.

"Girls these are friends of Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy. Fred, Velma and Daphne." Mrs. Grimwood introduced the girls to the rest of the gang.

"Hi." Tannis mumbled from behind Mrs. Grimwood.

"Hello again." Sybila re introduced herself.

"Hey there!" Phanty said with a maniacal laugh.

"Hello." Winnie said howling at the beginning of her greeting.

"Hey." Elsa grunted from her seat on the couch. The others were too stunned to respond.

"I think we broke them." Winnie said.

"That's a howl Winnie." Phanty complimented with an insane giggle. The other half of the gang just looked at the three stunned young adults.

*Hey everyone Im still alive! Sorry I haven't been writing recently but I've been so busy and have had no inspiration for my other stories. So anyways this idea came to me when I was watching Scooby Doo and The Ghoul School a few days ago and I thought 'I wonder how the others would react to meet the children of monsters since they always say monsters aren't real.' And ta da this was born. Let me know if you want this to be continued or not for now it'll stay like this but we'll see if anyone wants it's continued and if you guys do give me suggestions on what you want to have happen in the story. Please note that I will be putting in the cadets and their headmaster if I continue this. and no pairings sorry. For the ages of the girls Tannis is 5 or 6 since in the movie she seemed to be about four or five so you guys pick, Sybila is 14, Elsa is 15, Phanty is also 14, and Winnie is 10. If you guys have any character ideas for more ghouls and their parents pm or comment on this story and if you want them in this then I'm gonna take it that you guys want this story to continue. Review, follow and fav. if you want to and check out my other stories maybe and i'll update as soon as I can find my damn muses. thanks and enjoy life*


End file.
